Dobles Memorias
by Notthatbou
Summary: El inicio del primer curso en la Academia Secundaria Hyôtei prometía. Gakuto y Yuushi cruzaron su primeras palabras con soltura, sin saber la relación que les uniría en el futuro.


¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escribí un fic del Prince of Tennis... Pero aquí estoy de vuelta; me he dado cuenta de que todos mis fics de PoT menos uno son de esta parejita. Tienen algo... *risas*. En cualquier caso, se me ocurrió esta idea que me pareció tierna de llevar a cabo; espero que os guste también a vosotras/vosotros. Sin más dilación, _here we go!_

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes son propiedad del maravilloso Konomi-sensei.**

* * *

_**Dobles Memorias  
**_

Llegó el pelirrojo a la azotea, donde había quedado con sus amigos. Comprobó no sin disgusto que ninguno de los dos parecía estar por allí, a saber, que Jirô se habría quedado dormido en cualquier lugar; lo de Ryô era extrañamente imperdonable. De cualquier modo, aquella azotea era tan bonita que no le importaba pasar un rato disfrutándola para sí mismo, aunque nunca jamás de los jamases admitiría algo así frente a esos monos impuntuales.

Miró a su alrededor. Había flores y una bonita vista con lugares para descansar, pero lo que más llamaba su atención era aquella fuente. Aunque quedasen algunos bancos libres, decidió que aquél y no otro sería el mejor lugar para esperar. Le relajaba el agua, podría sentarse o tumbarse y jugar aunque fuese un poquito con ella; era un día caluroso. Se encontró, sin embargo, con un contratiempo inesperado.

Un tipo estaba tumbado en el borde de la fuente y parecía dormir más ancho que largo. Tenía un libro abierto justo sobre la cara, lo que le hizo intuir que se había quedado dormido leyendo. Con una risa y negando con la cabeza Gakuto se sentó a su lado, ligeramente apartado. Mira que, menudo payaso había que ser para quedarse dormido al borde de una fuente; ¡estaba pidiendo a gritos que le tirasen al agua! En fin, allá cada cual con sus decisiones.

Pasaron varios segundos. Y un minuto. Y otro. Y unos pocos más. Vale, quizá no tantos, pero a Gakuto el tiempo se le estaba haciendo eterno. Se aburría una barbaridad y no encontraba nada interesante que hacer al lado de la momia leyente, no, leedora, no, lectora, no... como fuera, mierda. Empezó a picarle la curiosidad. Con cuidado, se desplazó ligeramente hasta acercarse lo máximo posible al tipo de pelo azul hasta que, no pudiendo acercarse más, comenzó a inclinarse sobre él. ¿Qué estaría leyendo? ¿Qué sería? Lo que había empezado como una curiosidad de lo más estúpida se estaba convirtiendo en intriga insalvable. Cogió el libro por la punta y lo levantó ligeramente...

—¿Hmmh?

Mierda. Lo soltó y volvió a su lugar tan rápido que el mismo dudaba haberse movido. No había contado con que la rudeza con la que soltó el libro, sumado a la luz del sol que se había filtrado al levantarlo, terminó por despertar a quien reconoció como uno de los señoritos _prodigio del tenis._

—Mmmh... ¿Me he dormido? ¿Cómo puede ser...? —preguntó con voz ligeramente ronca, aparentemente aún en la vigilia.

—Lo dices como si fuese raro, cuando parecías dormir la mar de a gusto —no pudo evitar contestar el pelirrojo con sencillez, balanceando las piernas ya que no le llegaban al suelo.

Reparó entonces por primera vez el moreno en que tenía compañía.

—Oh, perdona —se disculpó, sentándose a fin de despertarse un poco—, ¿molestaba mucho? Suelo venir aquí a menudo, pero nunca me había llegado a quedar dormido...

Gakuto rió ante la incredulidad de aquel tipo.

—¿Tan aburrido era lo que andabas leyendo que te dormiste? Que poco respeto —burló entre risas—. Pero no te preocupes, a mí me pasa de seguido con los libros que nos mandan en literatura, que son un peñazo... ¿Qué lees?

El ex-bello durmiente (o quizá el ex-durmiente bello) rió, divertido ante la catarata de palabras que había soltado el pelirrojo en tan poco tiempo.

—Una novela de amor —sonrió casi paladeando las palabras, en un tono de voz indescriptible que, a pesar de querer negarlo, a Gakuto le perturbaba. Levantó entonces el libro, mostrando la portada de una de esas novelas tan rococó con fotografías de _Highlanders_.

—¡Que _kitsch_! —se carcajeó sin poder evitarlo el pelirrojo con risa infantil—. ¡Eso sí lo leería! ¡Debe de ser divertidísimo!

—Calla, calla, que la muchacha tiene un drama tremendo porque su madre la quiere casar con un señor de alta alcurnia, pero lo que pasa es que ella está enamorada del _highlander_ que le salvó la vida durante el ataque a la aldea en el cual murió su padre; ahora incluso el rey de Escocia se ha fijado en ella, y aunque la pobre va haciendo un poco el paripé (porque no se le dice que no a un rey) sigue esperando que aquel hombre regrese. Bueno, eso, lágrimas por todas partes... —explicó negando con la cabeza con gesto de aprensión. La verdad es que siempre se decía a sí mismo que no volvería a leer una novela de esas, y cada vez que lo hacía volvía a traicionarse leyendo otra, sin siquiera quererlo ni pretenderlo. ¡Pero es que no podía dejarlo! El romance era una fuerza superior.

Gakuto le miró con los ojos muy abiertos aguantando las ganas de reír. ¡Realmente ese tipo era un raro! Y que no le negara que era divertido, porque eso que le estaba contando se parecía a la novela que veía su abuela con su hermana mayor a mediodía en la tele, y aquello era tan ridículo que el pelirrojo se lo pasaba fenomenal. De todos modos, que no le dijeran luego que el hablaba mucho. ¡Había encontrado a alguien igual! Ya tenía una excusa que sirviera para expresar que no es que él fuese hablador, es que el resto del mundo era jodidamente plasta y aburrido.

—¿Tú eres el tipo que jugó contra ese Atobe, no? —preguntó entonces dejando escapar por fin la pregunta que quería hacer desde hace tiempo.

—¿Atobe...? ¡Ah!, ¿te refieres a lo del primer día?

Gakuto arrugó un poco el morro, volviendo a tratar de ignorar el tono de voz tan particular de ese chico. Al principio pensó que era cosa de que recién acababa de despertarse, pero parecía que eso de hablar como si fuese un _latin lover_ era algo natural en ese chico.

—¿No fuiste tú el que se metió en las pistas con el uniforme y los zapatos de clase?

—Sí, sí, eso era... Pues sí, fui yo —sonrió ligeramente. Elevó la mirada hacia arriba, como hablando más para consigo mismo que con aquel chico tan curioso—. La verdad es que no pude resistirlo; estaba retando con los ojos a todos los que le estaban mirando, y venciendo además incluso a jugadores de tercero. Tenía que enfrentarme a él. El cuerpo me lo estaba pidiendo, sentía la adrenalina recorrerme el cuerpo de las ganas que tenía de jugar... Incluso ahora de sólo acordarme me dan ganas de bajar a las pistas. Me gusta tanto jugar a tenis que sin darme cuenta me salto las normas —terminó mirando a su acompañante.

—No pareces ser de esas personas que vayan contra las reglas —calibró el pelirrojo.

—No suelo hacerlo, ciertamente. Sólo me ocurre cuando algo que quiero o me gusta mucho implica transgredirlas. Y mira que cuando ocurre generalmente ni me doy cuenta —negó con la cabeza y con los ojos entrecerrados, pareciendo incluso que ni él mismo comprendía sus lapsos de mini-delincuencia.

Ese tipo tenía que dejar de leer. ¿De verdad? ¿Transgredir? Los niños de 12 años no usan esas palabras. Es más, es que se imaginaba a Jirô diciéndola y le poseían unas tremendas ganas de pegarle una bofetada. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, esas palabras tan rococó quedaban perfectas con el aura de ese chico.

—¿Y no te vas a apuntar al club de tenis? No te he visto por ahí —comentó sorprendido.

—Sí de hecho, iba a bajar luego a entregar la solicitud; ya la he rellenado pero el otro día me la dejé olvidada en el libro de química en casa.

—Desastre... —rió—Qué bien te vas a llevar con Jirô, ¡él también tiene la cabeza en las nubes!

–Oye, oye, oye, que yo soy un tipo muy equilibrado —aseveró con cara de convencimiento.

—Ya claro, seguro; ¿de dónde eres?

—¿Que no se me nota?

A Gakuto se le escapó la risa.

—A ver hombre, que eres de Kansai ya lo veo, pero preguntaba para saber de qué parte, so memo.

—Osaka —pronunció suavemente con algo que el pelirrojo podría jurar era descaro.

—¿¡De verdad!? ¡No te pega nada! —se escandalizó señalándole con el dedo— ¡Pero si los de Osaka se supone que sois súper alegres! ¿No se supone que sois divertidos y graciosos y que habláis en alto y que sois _boke_? ¡No cumples con nada! ¡Impostor!

—Ya, bueno —contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado—; si todo el mundo fuese así, la ciudad sería un caos... Ya sólo en la familia es un caos... —se acordó de su primo.

—¿Sois muchos? Yo tengo dos hermanos, y los dos son una molestia definitiva. La una con sus cosas de chicas, que si ropa, maquillaje y qué se yo, y el otro con sus niñerías de canijo... Ser el mediano es una condena.

—En mi casa somos mi hermana mayor y yo, aparte de mis padres, claro. Pero en Osaka estaban también mis tíos y mis primos, que además íbamos a la misma escuela y todo, y en las reuniones se armaba el caos.

—Cómo te entiendo, cuando se junta la familia es una locu-...

—¡Gakku! ¡Ya estamos aquí! —se escuchó entonces.

Giró el pelirrojo la vista de repente, y encontró en la puerta a sus dos amigos. El de pelo largo se había llevado la mano a la cara, casi resignado, mientras el de rizos agitaba la mano efusivamente. La verdad es que, para ser sincero, se había olvidado completamente de que había quedado con ellos.

—¡Jirô! ¡Llegáis súper tarde, capullos! —gritó desde donde estaba— ¡De ti Ryô no me lo esperaba, traidor!

—¡No me calientes Gakuto que no sabes las que he tenido que pasar para conseguir traer hasta aquí a este lelo! —contestó irritado. Gakuto le creyó a la primera, seguro.

Se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo y la suciedad de los pantalones.

—Bueno, por fin llegan mis amigos. Me marcho, señor de Osaka —sonrió.

—Oshitari.

–¿Eh?

—Yuushi Oshitari —devolvió la sonrisa, abriendo su libro.

—Gakuto Mukahi...

—Espero verte por aquí.

—¡Nos vemos en el club, chico peculiar! Y quizá podamos jugar juntos en alguna ocasión, quién sabe...

Se acercó, con estas últimas palabras, a sus amigos, emprendiendo el camino hacia la cafetería.

—¿Quién era ese tipo? —preguntó contento Jirô caminando con los brazos detrás de la cabeza—. Parecía muy interesante... ¡Os he sacado una foto hablando juntos! —enseñó el móvil.

—¿Eh? ¡Borra eso! Pero sí, interesante cuanto menos... La verdad que era un poco raro, aunque iba a apuntarse a tenis.

—¿No es el que jugó contra ese pavo real imbécil de Atobe? —inquirió Shishido.

—Sí. Aunque no sé... Nos veo muy diferentes, no creo que hablemos mucho...

—Quién sabe. Vamos a comer, anda.

—Sí...

*·*·*·*·*

Tomó la foto con cariño. No recordaba haberla guardado, es más, apenas si recordaba que la tenía, siendo que había llegado hasta allá en la bolsa de objetos viejos. Volvieron a su mente los recuerdos de manera difusa, con algún gesto, algún trozo de conversación, alguna imagen. Le pasó a la susodicha la mano por encima con una sonrisa, metida como estaba en aquel pequeño marquito la mar de cutre que en su tiempo le regaló su abuela.

—Oi, Gakuto... —escuchó de repente a esa voz profunda y sugestiva paladear las palabras a su espalda.

—¿Hm? —inquirió volviendo de su ensoñación.

—¿Bajas a por más? Sólo quedan un par de cajas, las subimos y terminamos enseguida; en cuanto acabemos con esto sólo nos queda ordenar.

—Claro, ahora mismo voy.

Dejó aquella foto de hacía ya diez años otra vez en la caja en la que la había encontrado, esperando a que Yuushi terminase de dejar la que había traído junto al resto. Miró alrededor, observando la casa que habían alquilado juntos: se preguntó qué haría el Gakuto de hace diez años si alguien le dijese que en el futuro se iría a vivir con aquel chico tan peculiar. "_¡Anda ya, no me vaciles!_". Sí, probablemente fuese algo así... Se le escapó la risa.

—¿De qué te ríes tú ahora? —inquirió Yuushi sorprendido, ante esa risa infantil tan particular de Gakuto.

—Nada, nada... Que sigues siendo un raro.

—¿Raro yo? ¿A qué viene eso?

—Vamos a por lo demás anda, que todavía nos queda mucha casa que ordenar...

—¡Pero, oye!... ¿Y a éste que le pasa?

—¡Yuushi! ¿No esperarás que lo haga todo yo solo no? ¡Mueve tu culo hasta aquí a ayudar!

Aunque no se la ha enseñado a Yuushi, esa foto todavía hoy duerme escondida en el cajón de la mesita de noche del pelirrojo. No es por nada en particular, quizás puro egoísmo.

Son los preciados recuerdos de Gakuto.

**_Dobles Memorias - Fin_**

* * *

¡Wahh! ¿Cómo estuvo? Espero de todo corazón que os agradara. Aquí termina mi renovada incursión en TeniPuri; _**muchísimas gracias por leer**. _Saludos,

**_Bou._**


End file.
